Kakugyo
by Alitheia
Summary: Mungkin sebenarnya mereka memang baru benar-benar lengkap saat memiliki satu sama lain. [Minggu AkaMido 2015 #2]


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

akamido week ii. [bidak] **kakugyo**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou tidak suka tidurnya diganggu.

Begini, ia sangat sibuk—ada kuliah dan sesekali beban-beban sebagai penerus perusahaan keluarga yang mau tak mau harus ia kerjakan—oke, jadi ia ingin menyelamatkan setiap menit waktu istirahatnya yang berharga untuk yah… _beristirahat_.

Siang itu alarm ponselnya meraung—ia bahkan tidak ingat menyetelnya ke volume maksimal—sehingga dengan mata tertutup ia meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidur, mematikan bunyi yang mengganggu itu sambil berusaha keras untuk tidak menghancurkannya dengan satu lemparan ke dinding.

Ia membuka mata, telanjur bangun, pikirnya, menatap langit-langit sementara benaknya mulai mencari-cari pemahaman yang tercecer, _apa_—kalau ia sampai membuat pengingat (yang mengganggu tidurnya pula), pastinya memang ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting untuk dilakukan.

Akashi mendadak bangkit ke posisi duduk, pusing karena bergerak terlalu tiba-tiba menghantamnya, tapi ia bisa mengabaikan itu sebaik ia bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa pandangannya masih buram. Di sampingnya ada papan _shogi_, dengan bidak-bidak yang setengahnya acak-acakan di atas selimut; bukan teman tidur yang terbaik. Ia memungutnya dalam tiga kali raupan untuk memasukkannya ke kotak, sebelum melesat ke kamar mandi dan berdiri di bawah pancuran dengan tangan menyambar sabun, terlonjak karena ia ternyata memutar keran air dingin, lalu membersihkan diri secepat mungkin.

Ia melangkah ke hadapan lemari, memilih pakaian lebih lama dari yang seharusnya dan berulang kali melapas lalu mengganti bajunya, juga lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya. Beberapa kali ia mendapati kalau apa yang ia kenakan terlalu rapi, sementara itu bukanlah acara resmi dan ia tidak mau suasananya jadi sekaku setiap kali ia ikut ayahnya ke kantor; berikutnya ia terkesan terlalu santai, dan ia tidak mau dikira menganggap bahwa momen itu kurang spesial. Tidak ada yang tepat, sampai akhirnya jarum jam yang terus berdetik di dinding mengingatkan, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kemeja cokelat yang ada di gantungan, masih wangi, tentu tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau itu baju dari kemarin.

Akashi bercermin, helaian merah di kepalanya tetap berantakan meski ia telah menyisirnya dengan jari. Ia memang baru bangun tidur, tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya karena dalam keadaan normal pun rambutnya memang mencuat ke sana-ke mari (catatan mental untuk diri sendiri: potong poni sehabis ini).

Kemudian ia beralih ke bawah meja, mengambil tas yang cukup lebar untuk memuat papan _shogi_-nya, lalu memasukkan papan beserta kotak yang berisi bidak-bidaknya ke dalam sana. Ia juga mengambil terpal yang disiapkannya sejak seminggu lalu. Akashi melirik cermin sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang aneh dengan dirinya; menepuk saku celana, ah, ponsel dan dompetnya sudah berada di tempat yang seharusnya; berjalan ke arah _genkan_, sambil lalu mengambil _sweater_ yang semalam ia tinggalkan di lengan sofa.

Ia mengenakan sepatu. Tangannya telah bersiap memutar gagang pintu ketika ia merasa ada yang sesuatu yang salah. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, ia tidak tahu apa, tapi ia merasa belum lengkap. Akashi meletakkan tasnya di depan pintu, lalu berjalan keliling ruangan tengah dengan kedua tangan di pinggang… _apa yang kurang?_ Ia memandang seisi tempat itu; kabel laptop yang ia pakai untuk mengetik laporan kemarin sore tergulung, buku-buku tersusun sesuai ukurannya di atas meja dan rak; tidak ada sampah, tidak ada barang-barang yang diletakkan sembarangan. Sempurna. Hampir terlalu rapi untuk menganggap bahwa benar-benar ada yang tinggal di sana.

Akashi terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal yang terasa hilang itu untuk mengakui pada dirinya sendiri kalau apartemennya terkesan kosong, tidak lengkap, _kurang_; sama seperti keadaan dirinya sekarang. Ia berjalan ke dapur, menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng sup kacang merah yang ia tidak ingat pernah benar-benar beli. Pemuda itu menyelipkannya ke dalam tempat minum di sisi samping tas lalu berjalan keluar, matanya menyapu seisi tempat tinggalnya sekali lagi sebelum merapatkan pintu dan memutar kunci.

_Ada yang kurang._

Perasaan itu menghantuinya sepanjang langkah menuju stasiun. Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, pikirannya melayang ke masa-masa sekolah, memori yang terkadang juga masih menghantuinya dengan perasaan _tidak lengkap_ yang sama. Ada yang mengganjal, ia merasa tidak memiliki sesuatu, seperti ada lubang kosong yang terbuka dalam dadanya—ruang yang dulu biasa diisi Akashi yang satunya lagi, mungkin, meski sekarang persona itu jarang mengambil alih (tapi masih suka memberi komentar-komentar sarkastis dalam kepalanya; sedikit mengganggu, lumayan lucu kadang-kadang).

Pertanyaan itu tetap belum terjawab, apa yang kurang? Bukankah ia sudah memiliki segalanya?

Tahun itu Tokyo kembali mendapat sakura yang bermekaran hingga awal April. Semakin dekat ke tujuannya, semakin banyak ia melihat pemandangan musim semi dari gerbongnya. Kereta berhenti di stasiun yang namanya sudah ia hafal luar kepala, sejuknya udara menyapa di peron sejak langkahnya yang pertama.

Taman itu tidak jauh dari stasiun, sama sekali tidak terasa ketika ia berjalan sambil setengah memandang ke atas—oh, lihat bunga-bunga yang mekar itu, berlatar langit biru cerah (Akashi mulai berpikir kalau langitnya mungkin kekurangan awan). Ia tidak pernah bilang, tapi ia suka melihat liukan di udara ketika kelopak-kelopak bunga itu berjatuhan, mirip gerimis, hanya saja yang ini lebih lebar dan berwarna merah muda.

Ia sengaja memilih tempat yang tidak begitu populer di kalangan anak muda, tahu kalau kemungkinan bertemu dengan teman satu universitas, atau setidaknya satu fakultas, lebih kecil di sini dibandingkan taman-taman favorit lainnya. Sebut saja seleranya seperti orang bangkotan, ya, tapi yang Akashi pahami _hanami_ itu selayaknya dilakukan dengan tenang dan damai-damai saja.

(_Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika Akashi Seijuurou masihlah persona tunggal, mereka bertiga—oh ya, bahkan ayahnya yang supersibuk itu—menyaksikan sakura yang bermekaran di halaman belakang rumah. Tidak sebanyak yang ada di taman umum, tapi cukup untuk sebuah keluarga kecil. Mereka menggelar tikar di rerumputan dan ibunya memasak tahu dengan berbagai cara setiap tahun dan ayahnya mengajaknya bermain catur Jepang dan siapa pun yang menang dapat jatah makanan paling banyak dan—)_

Aspal berganti dengan rumput. Akashi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berusaha menemukan tempat yang masih kosong. Kebanyakan bidang sudah diisi, terutama karena ia baru tiba di sore hari, tapi tempat itu cukup besar hingga Akashi berhasil menemukan satu lokasi (tentu saja ia berhasil, masa lawan taman saja Akashi Seijuurou kalah) yang masih lumayan sepi, cocok sekali dengan ukuran terpal yang hendak ia gelar.

Orang-orang lain yang telah lebih dulu duduk di sekitar sana nyaris semuanya berpasangan, kalau bukan dalam kelompok-kelompok—dan yang dimaksud dengan kelompok itu adalah keluarga dengan anak-anak. Itu melegakan, buatnya, karena artinya pengunjung-pengunjung yang ada di sana adalah manusia beradab yang tidak akan menjadikan acara menonton bunga sebagai alasan untuk berpesta gila-gilaan. Tetap saja, saat melihat yang lain bersama-sama sementara dirinya sendirian, ia merasa tidak lengkap.

Akashi duduk di sana, menyiapkan papannya, menyusun bidak-bidak, dan menunggu.

Setengah jam kemudian, ia mendapati sesosok kepala berwarna hijau di tengah-tengah guyuran sakura yang menghujani tanah dengan merah muda.

Midorima Shintarou mempercepat langkah ketika arah matanya bersirobok dengan Akashi dari kejauhan. Ia melepas sepatu, melipat kakinya di terpal, dan meletakkan tas yang terlihat penuh di sebelahnya, wajahnya kentara tidak enak hati. "Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah maaf karena datang terlambat, maka tidak, sebenarnya aku saja yang datang sejam lebih awal."

Midorima melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Oh. Dan ini pun sebenarnya masih setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu yang kita sepakati, sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang datang cepat, Sei?"

"Memangnya aku pernah terlambat?"

"Kau kan suka _begitu_, memanggil orang lain, menyuruh mereka berkumpul terlebih dulu, lalu datang yang paling terakhir layaknya bos besar."

"Diam, Shin."

Midorima mendengus; Akashi menangkap senyum tipis di bibirnya, sementara di saat yang bersamaan ia mulai membayangkan seperti apa kepalanya yang mirip bukit hijau itu jika saja ditumbuhi pohon sakura. "Omong-omong, tamannya luas, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sebelah sini?"

"Takdir." Midorima mengeluarkan dua kotak makan dari tasnya, kemudian menata gelas-gelas plastik dan sekotak jus apel.

"_He_," senyum Akashi menjelma sinis, "kau tahu aku tidak percaya pada yang semacam itu, berikutnya apa, kau mau bilang kalau Oha Asa meneleponmu dan memberitahu lokasi persis tempat dudukku?"

"Asal tahu saja, Oha Asa malah datang secara pribadi ke apartemenku tadi pagi, dia bilang, 'Cari orang yang paling terlihat kesepian di taman, itu pasti Seijuurou'." Midorima membalas dengan sarkasme yang sama.

Akashi mengeluarkan kaleng _oshiruko_ dan meletakkannya di samping gelas, meggesernya lebih dekat ke Midorima sebagai tanda bahwa ia membawakan minuman itu untuknya. "Menurutmu aku kelihatan kesepian?"

Midorima mengangkat matanya, melirik dari balik lensa berbingkai hitam. "Tidak juga. Kalau kau mengerti wajah orang yang menikmati kesendirian, ya wajahmu terlihat seperti itu."

"Aku sebenarnya senang kalau ada yang menemani." Ia terkekeh, mengetuk sisi papan _shogi_ dengan ujung jari.

"Di saat aku di sini sedang berusaha menyiapkan makanan, kau malah menyiapkan papan." Midorima bergeser ke hadapannya. "Oh, ini tidak lengkap?"

Akashi mengangguk, matanya bergulir ke baris kedua, ke arah kotak kosong di atas kudanya yang kiri. "Aku sebenarnya kehilangan menteri, baru tersadar ketika menyusunnya di sini."

"Jangan bilang kau tertidur saat bermain _shogi_ lagi, lalu merapikannya dengan buru-buru sebelum berangkat tadi."

"Tepat sekali. Lagi, kutanya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Matanya melebar dalam ketertarikan, ia membayangkan di apartemennya, di tempat tidur, mungkin tanpa sengaja terselip di bawah bantal atau di balik selimut, ada si menteri yang sendirian tersembunyi. Pantas saja sejak tadi Akashi merasa ada yang kurang, mungkin rupanya ini.

"_Lagi_, kubilang _lagi_. Kalau sudah jadi kebiasaan, aku hafal." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dan Akashi menyadari itu sebagai gerakan membetulkan letak kacamata yang pertama sejak ia tiba. Di setiap pertemuan mereka, Akashi suka menghitung berapa kali si rambut hijau melakukannya; semakin banyak dan semakin sering, berarti ia semakin gugup, atau tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, atau ia hanya sedang menjadi seseorang yang _tsundere_.

"Jadi, harus kuganti yang ini dengan tutup botol atau semacam itu?"

"Tidak perlu," Midorima meraih ke dalam sakunya, lalu menempatkan sekeping bidak di atas kuda kiri Akashi, "sekarang sudah lengkap."

"Wah," kata Akashi, hampir dengan takjub, memandangi _kakugyo_ yang baru saja dikeluarkan Midorima, "Oha Asa meninggalkan bakat cenanyangnya sewaktu mengunjungimu tadi pagi ya, bagaimana kau tahu aku akan kehilangan yang itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Midorima, "aku membawanya karena itu _lucky item_-ku hari ini."

"Kau bilang apa tadi, takdir, ya?"

"Memangnya _ada_ yang seperti itu," sindir Midorima, "kau mau makan dulu, tidak?"

Dengan antusiasme yang ditahan Akashi membuka kotak makan dan bersiap dengan sumpitnya. "Tolong katakan padaku kalau masakanmu kali ini benar-benar bisa dimakan."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, lagi, dengan raut tersinggung. "Kau sendiri yang bersedia jadi penguji makanan karena kau bilang aku harus mulai belajar memasak."

"Kalau aku terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit karena keracunan sehabis ini, tolong ingatkan aku untuk membeli makanan di luar saja pada _hanami_ berikutnya, atau piknik apa pun."

"Ya ampun, makan saja!"

"_Itadakimasu_."

Ada keheningan saat ia mencicipi makanan. Akashi pura-pura tidak memerhatikan bagaimana Midorima menatapnya dengan setengah waswas dan setengah tegang, menanti penilaian darinya seakan pemuda berkacamata itu adalah salah satu kontestan dalam acara memasak di televisi, menunggu penjurian koki-koki sadis yang komentarnya lebih pedas dari cabai kering.

Kalau Akashi boleh mengaku, rasanya sebenarnya agak terlalu asin, tapi jelas lebih baik dari yang terakhir kali. Alasan sebenarnya ia menyuruh Midorima belajar memasak adalah karena ia tidak tahan dengan gaya hidup instan-instan saja dari si calon dokter—yang seharusnya lebih peduli pada kesehatannya sendiri. Akashi tidak yakin bagaimana Midorima bisa mempertahankan nilai-nilainya sebagai yang tertinggi, padahal kecukupan asupan gizi dari segala makanan cepat saji yang dibeli di _konbini_ itu masih perlu dipertanyakan.

"Lumayan," kata Akashi jujur, "sedikit terlalu asin, tapi baik-baik saja. Meski aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang."

"A-apa yang kurang?"

Akashi menyodorkan sejumput nasi dan sayur di ujung sumpitnya. "Nih, coba sendiri dan kau mungkin tahu."

Midorima diam.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis.

Midorima masih tidak bergerak.

"Buka mulutmu, Shin?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita di tempat umum!" Ia berbisik rendah, matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang yang sedang dikuntit, padahal tidak ada yang mengacuhkan mereka.

"Kenapa? Kita kelihatan seperti kekasih normal lainnya kok, saling menyuapi. Tidak akan ada yang memerhatikan."

"Ya tentu mereka memerhatikan karena kita berdua laki-laki."

"Yang barusan itu aku sarkastis."

"Oh."

"Tidak ada yang melihat ke sini," tangan Akashi masih menggantung di udara, "kalau pun ada juga tidak usah ambil pusing, mereka tidak mengenal kita. Cepatlah, tanganku mulai pegal."

Mereka bertemu pandang. Mata Midorima membulat, ekspresinya sulit diartikan, tapi Akashi tidak butuh melihat itu untuk tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Tangan yang diperban naik, membetulkan letak kacamata yang sama sekali tidak melorot, dalam usahanya yang menyedihkan untuk menutupi rona yang mulai merambati wajah. "Aku," ia berdeham, "akan mencoba sendi—"

"Buka mulut, _Shintarou_."

Midorima memindahkan nasi itu ke mulutnya dengan satu sambaran.

Ia mengunyah dengan pandangan ditundukkan, pipi memerah hebat. Akashi tersenyum puas.

"Asin," kata si rambut hijau setelah berhasil menelan.

"Sudah kubilang."

Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang kali ini turun sungguhan. "Berikutnya, aku akan membuat yang lebih baik."

"Senang sekali mendengarmu selalu penuh determinasi."

"Pertanyaanku," katanya sambil membuka kotak makannya sendiri, "apa yang kurang? Karena yang ada malah asin berlebih."

"Entah," Akashi mengunyah dengan lebih pelan, berusaha menemukan apa yang membuat masakan itu terasa kurang sempurna—selain karena asinnya—"Aku hanya merasa begitu."

"Memangnya kau orang yang perasa?"

"Jangan berusaha sarkastis, biarpun rasional, aku masih bisa merasa, ya," ia melirik bidak-bidak yang telah tersusun di papan, pengunjung-pengunjung yang baru memasuki taman, orang tua yang bersantai sementara anak-anak mereka berlarian, "tadi aku merasa ada yang kurang—ah, bukan, malah sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa begitu tapi tidak pernah terlalu memikirkannya saja. Sebelum berangkat ke sini aku berkeliling apartemen, rasanya seperti ada yang tidak lengkap, Shin, aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu tapi tidak tahu apa."

"Apa benar-benar bisa disebut kehilangan kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang hilang?"

Akashi mengedikkan bahu. "Sekarang perasaan hilang itu sudah tidak ada."

Mereka melanjutkan makan tanpa percakapan, meski Akashi suka ketika mereka berdebat—menjengkelkan di satu sisi, tapi menyenangkan di sisi lain, tidak ada yang berani mendebatnya seperti Midorima—dan saling melempar kalimat sarkastis atau sindiran (tidak jarang hinaan terang-terangan), ia juga menikmati momen ketika mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bicara, tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya Akashi dan Midorima dan keheningan, nyaman dengan keberadaan satu sama lain.

Sadar atau tidak, Akashi sebenarnya pengamat. Dalam pandangannya yang keras dan tajam itu ia menangkap berbagai hal; sikap Midorima dan cara makannya yang tanpa cela, bagaimana poninya yang telah tumbuh panjang menuruni keningnya dan jatuh tepat di atas mata, mulutnya yang membuka sedikit saat tangannya yang diperban mendekatkan sumpit, lalu tertutup ketika ia mengunyah dengan tenang, bibir mengerut sedikit saat apa yang ia makan terasa terlalu asin. Di belakangnya, seperti sapuan-sapuan terakhir kuas penyempurna lukisan, bunga sakura yang bermekaran mengisi langit. Sayang sekali Midorima tidak suka difoto, Akashi merasa benar-benar ingin mengabadikan pemandangan itu—mungkin pas kalau dicetak besar dan dipigura, lalu digantung di dinding kamarnya, tapi pasti batal karena si model terlalu pemalu.

Kalau ada yang bertanya apa yang membuatnya begitu menyukai Midorima, Akashi sendiri tidak yakin alasan apa yang harus ia berikan. Tentu karena tingkat inteligensi Midorima, juga kecakapannya dalam bekerja, semangatnya untuk mengalahkan Akashi dalam basket dan _shogi_—padahal masa-masa Teikou itu sudah lama lewat—dan mungkin karena ia adalah yang paling memahami Akashi; _memahami_ dan _menerima_. (Berapa banyak yang tahan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang memiliki dua kepribadian?—Tapi ia telah belajar untuk melakukan itu dan mencintai dua Akashi Seijurou dengan sama rata.)

Di luar itu sebenarnya Midorima Shintarou seperti bukan jenis orang yang akan dekat Akashi, tidak dengan takhayul konyolnya pada ramalan zodiak, atau barang-barang-keberuntungan-serta-memalukan yang ia bawa ke mana-mana, wajah yang nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum, dan tinggi badannya yang kurang ajar (terima kasih pada dewa-dewa Akashi menguasai _ankle break_).

Tapi, _entah ya_, di dunianya yang dikuasai oleh logika, selama ini mungkin Akashi memang mencari seseorang yang sanggup membuatnya tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan rasional. Midorima itu pintar, tapi aneh. (Berapa banyak yang kuat berdekatan dengan orang nyentrik hobi mengomel sepertinya?—Tapi Akashi juga telah belajar untuk mendengarkan dan memikirkan lebih dalam segala perkataan serta tindakannya, dan ia mencintai Midorima Shintarou untuk itu.)

Akashi sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya benar-benar nyaman ketika Midorima bersamanya, membuatnya berhenti mencari-cari sesuatu yang hilang, berhenti membuatnya merasa tidak lengkap.

Mungkin sebenarnya mereka memang baru benar-benar lengkap saat memiliki satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak makan?" Midorima tiba-tiba berkata.

"Ah?"

"Kau melamun lagi."

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Akashi. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kau _selalu_ memikirkan sesuatu, Sei."

Ia tersenyum, dengan tulus, dan Midorima mengangkat alis ketika melihat ekspresinya, jarang Akashi tersenyum sungguhan, yang biasanya ia tampilkan hanyalah senyum profesional hasil latihan itu atau senyum sarkastis.

"Kenapa, kau merasa ada yang kurang lagi?" Midorima melirik ke kotak makanan di pangkuan Akashi lalu ke tasnya sendiri. "Kau mau aku menambahkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, ini baik-baik saja seperti ini, tapi sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang bisa kau lengkapi."

"Apa?"

Akashi meraih jari-jari yang diperban itu, menatap lurus ke matanya yang mirip manik-manik hijau.

"Apartemen. Kalau kau pindah ke tempatku, mungkin kau bisa melengkapi aku."

* * *

**a/n: **

* kakugyo: bishop alias menteri (iyap, bidak yang jadi lucky item midorima waktu mereka tanding semifinal).

* hanami: nontonin bunga (?) intinya sih ya menikmati keindahan bunga (terutama sakura) pas lagi mekar di musim semi, yeah, anda pasti paham maksudnya. /krik

sesungguhnya akamido week ini adalah event yang sangat menyenangkan jadi ngapain sih kita maso apa itu maso saya ga kenal apa itu maso-masoan mending kita menyebar cinta saja /tebarkelopaksakura /lagisakaw

(bikin ending yang bahagia buat akamido sama nagihnya dengan bikinin mereka ending yang sengsara. _halp_.)


End file.
